Clouded Advisor
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Strange things have been going on around Tokyo, people dying one night then coming to life again the next day, it's up to Tatsuma Hiyuu and his friends to stop this from happening. Meanwhile the Guardian of the Twilight appears. 4th chap is Guardians only
1. Strange Friends on a Dark Night

Clouded Advisor  
>Chapter 1: Strange Friends on a Dark Night<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Majin or any of the characters involved except for Guardian T. Twilight

It was a dark stormy night, three men stood staring over a strange sphere. Greed was prominent in their eyes.

"So boss, what is this thing?" One of them asked

Another, an older man, replied "It's supposed to grant everlasting power to whoever controls it."

"Sounds like a lot of power" the third stated

"Trust me. It is. Now, let's-" He was interrupted as the door to the room burst open. They turned just in time to see a swarm of rotting bodies rush at them.

Their screams echoed throughout the night as they rotting wave of flesh grabbed them and drug them into a dark hole in the ceiling. The orb remained on the table, just as it had been while the men were staring at it. Inside a single face glowed among the purple mist. He was laughing.

Meanwhile, at a nearby high-school. The teacher was writing on the board, she stopped mid-problem, turned and threw the chalk at a student in the center of the class. He had his hood up and looked like he was sleeping.

"No sleeping in my class!" She shouted

The student lifted his head and hand quickly catching the chalk between his index and middle fingers. "Sorry, It won't happen again." He replied

"You and your narkaleptic bullshit." One of the other students replied, a young man with spiky brown hair and a cloth piece leaning against his desk.

"Kyoichi! I don't need any input from you!" The teacher shouted

"Sorry I was getting bored. No offense." He replied leaning back in his seat

The teacher scowled at him

"Kyoichi. You don't need to be so mean." The first student replied

"When will you learn Tatsuma, school is just a way for the government to try and keep us off the streets and out of trouble." Kyoichi replied

"Well-"

"But it won't work."

"Kyoichi! Enough! Either be quiet or leave my class!" the teacher shouted

"Boss! Boss!" A voice echoed out of the school's courtyard

"Huh?" Kyoichi turned from the teacher to the window, he got up grabbing the piece of cloth and slinging it over his shoulder. He glanced out the window to see a rag-tag group of male students who look like they'd just gotten out of a fight

"What are you idiots doing?" Kyoichi asked

"Well Boss, we heard some guys talking bad about ya and we tried to shut 'em up." The student who'd been shouting said

"Yeah, and they beat us up." One of the others replied

"Hey!" Kyoichi looked up from his gang to another gang at the gate.

"We're looking for a prick named Kyoichi!" one of them shouted

"Tatsuma." Kyoichi said looking back to the first student

"Right." He stood up and pushed in his seat before following Kyoichi as he jumped out the window. The entire class practically flew to the windows, the teacher sighed.

"Damn, the new narkaleptic student hanging around the class gang leader, this doesn't seem like it will end well." She said

"Yo, you Kyoichi?" The gang leader asked

"Yeah, I'm Kyoichi" he replied closing his eyes

"Alright then, we're here to kick your ass, so let's get this over with already." The leader said

"I couldn't agree more." Kyoichi threw the cloth away toward his gang, the first member caught it.

Kyoichi swung a wooden sword through the air experimentally. He leaned it against his shoulder and looked at the gang ahead. Tatsuma spread his legs into a martial stance and put his index finger behind his middle and lowered a fist down by his side.

"You ready Tatsuma?" Kyoichi asked

"Yes." He replied with a nod

"Good." Kyoichi prepared to charge when a gray mist interrupted him.

"What the?" he asked stopping

"Mind if I join you?" The mist asked out loud for everyone to hear

Everyone stopped, Tatsuma lowered his hand. "Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Guardian T. Twilight. I have some questions for you, but first I'd like to help you defeat these thugs." It replied.

The mist began to take shape, a tall figure who looked to be about seventeen appeared, on his body was a large gray robe, he extended his right hand and a hammer appeared. He slammed the end of the long, staff-like handle into the ground.

"Alright, fine by me." Kyoichi replied skeptically. He turned to the gang and lunged forward slashing one of them across the chest knocking him to the ground.

Two of the gang-members rushed at Tatsuma who ducked to the ground and twirled kicking their feet out from under them. The fourh member rushed Twilight who grabbed his hammer with both hands and twirled, slamming the hammer into the thug's chest sending him flying.

"Well, that was a good workout." Kyoichi replied as he held out his hand and his thug gave him his sheath.

Twilight slammed the butt of his hammer handle into the ground again.

"Alright, you. What are you doing here?" Kyoichi asked as he slipped the sword inside and slung it over his shoulder.

"I came to ask of your assistance, all of you with the 'power'." Twilight replied

Tatsuma and Kyoichi froze "You know?" they asked

"Oh yes. I know a lot about you here in this world. I also know that you'd like my help tonight when it comes to your final test." Twilight stated

"Tatsuma… go get Aoi and the others." Kyoichi replied

"Right." Tatsuma nodded then ran off to find their friends

"Wow~ that was amazing! The new student and the class bully teaming up with a complete stranger to beat off a gang of thugs! What an amazing scoop!"

Twilight turned to the female voice behind him, a young girl with black hair and large round glasses wearing the school uniform and hefting a small camera stood their beaming.

"This is Anko of the school paper reporting live!" she snapped the camera and it flashed.


	2. Unfamiliar Faces on a Dark Night

Clouded Advisor  
>Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Faces on a Dark Night<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Majin or any of the characters involved except for Guardian T. Twilight

Twilight stood before a group of six in an old antiques shop.

"So what you're telling us is; that you're a being from another dimension, sent here to help us in our own plights so that we might assist you in your 'war' three months from now?" Hisui asked

"That would be exactly as I said it." Twilight replied

"That's impossible!" Hisui immediately shouted

"How so?" Twilight asked

"Other dimensions don't exists, other states of reality maybe, but not other dimensions."

"Then tell me Hisui Kisaragi, have you ever seen someone or something like me in any other state of reality?" Twilight asked

"No, how you describe yourself has never appeared here before."

"So you say." Twilight answered mysteriously

"Hey you two, let's just cut the crap and get on with it. There's something weird going on around the city with all the people dying." Kyoichi shouted

"Kyoichi's right, what are supposed to do about all these deaths in the city? Something has to be behind it, and whatever it is we need to stop it." Aoi added

"I agree, your both right in what you say, but with this 'thing' walking around. We may have other problems to worry about." Hisui answered pointing at Twilight as the 'thing'

"Hey, I have a name." Twilight replied

"Don't worry about it, Hisui's skeptical of everyone at first. All you have to do is show your worth to him." Aoi answered smiling

"Lady Aoi, In my role as your protector I must insist you stay away from that 'thing' he's probably a demon sent to kill or capture you."

"I was sent here to recruit the ones with the 'power' if you're not one then you don't have to involve yourself with me." Twilight replied

"Stop it!" Komaki shouted

"Sakurai…" Daigo said to himself realizing what was happening

"We have to stop fighting and start working together!" Komaki continued

"Tsch, whatever. I don't need any of you slowing me down, I'm outta here. Come on Tatsuma." Kyoichi replied turning to leave, as he and Tatsuma left Tatsuma turned and bowed to them before following Kyoichi out.

Twilight sighed before following them both out.

Hisui sighed "What does that idiot think he's doing. You all need to be working as a team and his opinion of him being the only one who can defeat these demons is going to be the reason everyone dies."

"Maybe that's why Twilight is here." Aoi replied thoughtfully "Maybe he has appeared to us in order to help us function better as a team. I mean, if his story is true and that these Guardians are collecting soldiers from other dimensions then they have to be able lead and work together well in order to function with such a large force."

"Lady Aoi…" Hisui replied

"Aoi's right, Twilight needs our help and he's offering to help us, the least we could is accept it, because we all know we need it." Komaki replied "Am I right Daigo?" She asked turning to the large wrestler

"Uh. Yeah, right!" he replied, his face turning red

"Alright then. Let's go find Kyoichi and the others, then we can put a stop to this plague that's sweeping through the city!" Aoi said happily

Meanwhile, inside the city.

A rotting corpse lunged at Kyoichi, he brought his sword down on the body's head cracking it open and letting it fall to the ground, unmoving. Tatsuma dodged another lunge from a body and kneed it in the gut forcing it into the air where he jumped slightly and turned kicking it into a wall. Twilight slammed his hammer-head down sending out a shockwave that knocked the bodies that surrounded him to their knees. He held up his hand above his head and a large gray cloud enveloped him and the bodies. When it left, the bodies were gone.

The trio regrouped in the center looking around, They'd been surrounded by corpses.

"Any ideas?" Kyoichi asked grabbing his sword with both hands

"No, you?" Tatsuma replied resuming his stance

"Keep fighting?" Twilight asked experimentally

"Sounds good." Kyoichi lunged forward slicing another corpse in half.


	3. Dark Forces on a Dark Night

Clouded Advisor  
>Chapter 3: Dark Forces on a Dark Night<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Majin or any of the characters involved except for Guardian T. Twilight

Kyoichi continued to hack away at the rushing corpses, adding to the rising mounds of bodies.

Tatsuma and Twilight stood back-to-back punching and slamming away anything that came near them.

Meanwhile, Inside the city; Aoi, Sakurai, and Daigo continued their search for their renegade companions. They looked high and low for hours on end until they found the trio fighting on the edge of the city. They quickly joined in leaving Kyoichi, Tatsuma, and Twilight free to engage the leader of the enemy. A large demon situated inside the subway station nearby.

The trio ran away from the battle, much at Kyoichi's expense, and into the subway. They came to the bottom of the stairs and looked around. Before them was a large creature with a white head that was three times the size of its body. Below that was what looked like a large black eye, and a normal, if not fat, human body.

"What the hell is that?" Kyoichi asked

"I think that'd be the demon that's controlling the corpses. Come on, we have to destroy it before it causes even more trouble." Twilight said grabbing his hammer near the head and charging forward.

"He-hey! Hold on!" Kyoichi shouted "Damn it." He bit his thumb and it began to bleed, he ran the finger along the blade of his sword drawing strange runes that began to glow.

Tatsuma held up his fist, and the dragon that was fitted to his gauntlet opened its mouth releasing a small light. The two warriors charged in after Twilight.

The young Guardian, meanwhile, had been surrounded by the corpses that the demon had summoned. He swung his hammer in a large arc sending the zombies in front of him flying to the back of the subway tunnel. He twirled in a large circle sending the rest spiraling away. As he stopped Tatsuma and Kyoichi flew past him headed toward the large demon.

"Hey!" He shouted jumping after them. The trio came near the demon and each of them unleashed their attack.

In a blinding light the whole subway tunnel collapsed.

The three members of the group that had been fighting earlier; Aoi, Sakurai, and Daigo looked toward the giant explosion

"Kyoichi!" Daigo shouted

Back at the subway. Kyoichi pushed a piece of rubble of his body

"Damn, I just wanted to kill it, not blow it up. This is one hell of a mess." He pushed the rubble to the ground.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going asshole?" He asked as he saw the demon crawling away from the battle-scene.

"Get back here. I'm not done with you yet." He said as he walked over the hill of stone toward the demon

The demon began to crawl away faster than it had before, but Kyoichi easily caught up with it. He lifted his sword above his head and gripped the handle with both hands before driving it into the demon's black eye.

"There, now that that's taken care of." He put his sword back in the cloth sheath and wiped his hands on the ground.

He turned back to Tatsuma and Twilight as they pushed themselves up from the rubble.

"You guys ok?" He asked

"Yeah, just fine, but did you have to make it explode?" Twilight asked

"Hey, that wasn't my fault, maybe it was you and your over-powered hammer slam." Kyoichi replied

"Don't blame me!" Twilight shouted back as he stood

"Um… Guys… It's dead, what does it matter what made it explode? The important fact is we're all still here." Tatsuma stated

Twilight and Kyoichi looked at him, then at each other.

"He's right." Twilight said reluctantly

"Yeah, but anyway, let's get out of here and go find Aoi and the others." Kyoichi said climbing out of the hole.

As he emerged he began to look around for any sign of their companions. After Twilight and Tatsuma emerge the three were beginning to set off when some shouted at them.

"Hey! Guys!"

They turned and saw Aoi, Sakurai, and Daigo running toward them.

"Ah, so you made it?" Twilight asked as they ran up to them.

"Yeah, things looked like they weren't going to end well, then that explosion happened and when we looked the corpses had all disappeared." Aoi explained

"Sounds like that demon was definitely in charge of the corpses and the aftermath of their slaughter." Twilight said crossing his arms

"Yeah, but, now what? There doesn't seem to be anything we can do." Daigo said

"Wait, in three months time. I will return to collect you. Until then, try to live as normally as you can, and don't die." Twilight said with a grin. A gray portal opened behind him, as the swirled mist began to materialize a vision appeared. A large grand-scale military base with the other Guardians moving around inside.

"What's that?" Tatsuma asked

"My home." Twilight replied grinning. "You'll see more of it soon enough, but the world of Guarer is only for those who have been chosen. Until then. I'll see you." He bowed and stepped through the portal, it shrunk shut behind him.

"Damn, that guys is frickin' crazy." Kyoichi said when the portal close.

"Yes, but he sure is interesting." Aoi replied forlornly.


	4. Bonus Chapter: Guardians Update

Clouded Advisor  
>Chapter 4: Bonus Chapter<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned except for anyone with Guardian, in their name

Twilight appeared through his portal and looked around, three giant walls covered in monitors of different worlds, habited and non spread across them. He looked around a little more and saw the Guardians who had completed their missions.

"Ah, Twilight. It's good to see you again friend." Death said to him as he approached

"Where is the other member of the Counsel? Time?" Twilight asked

"He's over there discussing with Gatescholar." Death indicated the two Guardians discussing things over a map with Earth

"Good, and the others who are still in the field?" Twilight asked

"We have yet to receive; Darkness, Light, Wind, and Steel." Death explained

"Hey! Twilight, how are you?" Fire asked as he walked by with a large piece of a strange looking metal.

"I'm fine Fire. How do you fare?" Twilight asked

"I'm doing alright. A little anxious for this war to be over."

"Hey! Fire!" Nature shouted from across the room "I need that stuff over here now!"

"Coming!" Fire shouted back "As you can see things are busy, so I need to keep moving."

"Of course, don't let me stop you." Twilight replied

"Thank you sir." Fire bowed his head then continued toward Nature

"Come, you need to listen to what Gatescholar is saying. It could be crucial information." Death explained leading the way to the table.

"… And if we place company B here, then maybe we can- Ah, Twilight. I trust that the Tokyo Majin will assist us?" Gatescholar asked noticing the final member of the counsel.

"Yes, they agreed. Who else have we received word from?" Twilight asked

"We have agreed help from Luffy and the straw hats; Naturo and the chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village; Maka, Black Star, and Death the Kidd as well as their weapons; Aang the last Airbender and his allies; Shugo and Rena; Zero and the Black Knights, maybe Suzaku Kururugi; The Master Chief and his A.I. Cortana; The Teen Titans; and Ichigo Kurosaki as well as the Gotei 13 (Thirteen Court Guard Squads)."

"That's quite a force." Twilight added slightly amazed.

"Yes, now with the Tokyo Majin that adds even more power. I'm not sure if we need the other teams forces." Gatescholar said reviewing the map.

"The other four teams will likely provide enough force to assist us in our mission, and the more the better, Correct?" Twilight asked

"Yes, I suppose so. I just hope they'll hurry. We only have one month left before the war is due to begin." Gatescholar said looking at the giant digital clock that marked the agreed time of attack.


End file.
